


What The Water Gave Me

by sequence_fairy



Series: Ceremonials [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re close enough that Rose can feel the press of his body against her own, and she turns to look at him. He’s looking at her, pupils blown so wide that Rose thinks if she just moved forward she’d fall in and never land. He cups her cheek with his hand, and he leans in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Water Gave Me

The Doctor steps away from the console and flops down into the jump seat. Rose joins him, and he props his converse-clad heels on the edge. 

“Where are we headed?” she asks, hands behind her head, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. 

“Ohh, I dunno.” he says playfully, gesturing vaguely to his left, “I just pointed her in a that-a-way direction.” 

“Well,” Rose says, snugging an arm around the Doctor’s shoulders, “there are a lot of planets in a that-a-way direction, how do you know the TARDIS won’t land us in the middle of a war?” 

“Even on random you have to adjust for certain things,” the Doctor explains, “so I gave her the following parameters: must support human life, preferably not somewhere hostile, somewhere warm, and somewhere we haven’t yet been together.” The Doctor ticks the list off on his fingers. Rose feels a nudge from the TARDIS in the back of her mind at the same time as the Doctor slides to a stand, both of them reaching out for the same lever. Their fingers bump together and Rose can’t help the shiver at the contact. She catches his eye, seeing an answering spark of heat as she rounds the console to man the other station, running the scanner to see where they’ve ended up and when. They land with a not so gentle bump, and Rose stumbles back from the console and catches an edge on the floor and loses her footing. 

The Doctor is there, gripping her upper arm to keep her upright. Rose’s heart hammers in her chest as they stare at each other. The silence stretches out between them, and Rose can feel the flush rising in her skin, her blood pounding in her ears. Just as she’s finally worked herself up to do something about the tension, he drops his hand and steps around her, grabbing his coat and shaking it out before pulling it on. He tosses Rose her jacket and she watches distractedly as it hits the floor in front of her. She shakes herself, and bends to retrieve it. The Doctor is already outside, and Rose hurries to join him, pulling the TARDIS door shut behind her. 

The air outside is warm, smelling of the sea and Rose whoops when she sees the stretch of white sand in front of them. The TARDIS is parked on a patch of soft dune grass, dunes rising on either side and behind. The Doctor lifts a hand to shade his eyes from the sun, frowning before pulling a pair of sunglasses from one of his many pockets. 

The sand is brilliant white, and Rose toes off her shoes and pulls off her socks before sitting down to roll her jeans up to her knees. Beneath her bare feet, the sand is warm from the sun, and Rose wiggles her toes, enjoying the feel of the warm sand, which doesn’t seem to be as gritty as Earth sand. She can hear the crash of the surf, and gets to her feet, “come on Doctor, let’s go!” She calls out to him, pulling off her jacket and tossing it behind her. 

Rose stands for a moment, savouring the feel of the sun on her bare arms and heads down the beach towards the edge of the very aquamarine ocean. She stops at the edge, hesitating until a particularly vigorous wave laps at her toes. The water is surprisingly warm, and Rose splashes happily into the foamy waves. She feels like a little girl, chasing the waves up and down the beach, but it’s been years since she saw the sea and it hadn’t been a sea like this. 

The north Atlantic is a frigid grey and the shoreline was rocky and the air foggy and chilled. This is like what Rose imagines a tropical island must be like, she loves the sparkling water, the sound the breakers make as they crash against themselves and the shore, and the bright warmth of the sun on her skin. She steps further from the shore, letting the waves crash against her thighs, uncaring about her soaking clothes. She turns towards the shore, and sees the Doctor coming down the beach. She lifts her hand to wave to him as a breaker trips her up and she tumbles into the ocean. 

For a moment, she’s disoriented and can’t get her feet under her, then she surfaces, spluttering as another wave crashes over her head. She stands carefully, digging her toes into the sand, feeling the pull of the riptide and the giddy relief of a close shave. The Doctor is standing at the edge of the water, coat and shoes discarded on the beach behind him and he’s unbuttoning his suit jacket, and she knows she’s not imagining the relief on his face when she shouts his name. She crashes through the breakers towards him, grinning hugely. The Doctor crushes her to him, heedless of her being soaking wet and dripping all over him.

“Don’t do that,” he says fiercely, and Rose pulls back to look at him. From this close, she can see the echo of fear in his eyes. 

“I’m fine Doctor, just got knocked over,” Rose says, offering him another smile, and the Doctor lets her go and then looks down at himself. 

“You’re all wet,” he says.

“So are you.” Rose grins impishly at him, and she catches a hint of something feral in his answering grin before he’s bending, picking her up at the waist and hauling her over his shoulder. Then he’s tossing her into waist deep water, and Rose cannot stop laughing long enough to breathe. She’s pushing damp hair out of her eyes, and he’s standing before her, soaked to his waist from the waves. His face is light and open and the smile on his mouth is wide and gleeful. 

“You’re gonna pay for that Doctor,” Rose says, mock-growl in her voice. The Doctor feigns fear, and she watches his expression dissolve into genuine shock as she tugs one of his feet out from under him and he flails wildly as he goes down, splashing into the water as a wave curls and breaks over them. The Doctor shakes his head, his hair spraying droplets all around them, and he picks himself up and heads for the beach. Rose follows, and tugs him down at the edge of the waves, leaning back on her elbows beside him. 

They’re close enough that Rose can feel the press of his body against her own, and she turns to look at him. He’s looking at her, pupils blown so wide that Rose thinks if she just moved forward she’d fall in and never land. He cups her cheek with his hand, and he leans in. Rose feels the crash of a wave on her legs as he kisses her. She’s reaching for him, gripping his shoulders, pulling him up and over, and finally he’s settling over her, the weight of him pressing her lower body into the wet sand. 

Rose arches into him, and the Doctor grips her hip, fingers slipping under her shirt to feel her skin. She plunges a hand into his hair, drags it down his back and untucks his shirt from his trousers, sliding her hand up his side, feeling him shudder as her nails rake across his ribs. He pulls away, they’re both breathing hard and Rose smiles up at him. He looks down at her, tucks her hair behind her ear and Rose rolls her hips against him, not wanting him to leave off kissing her. She’s momentarily triumphant when his eyes fall shut and he hisses in a breath. 

“Rose,” he breathes, and she does it again. This time he moans against her lips, then drops his face into her neck. He props himself back up again and with a longing look at her mouth he rolls off her and onto his back, flopping against the sand. Rose rolls over to her side, leaning on her elbow to look at him. He catches her looking and she grins. 

“C’mon,” she says, standing and reaching down for him. He takes her hand and she leads him up the beach. She pauses to gather his coat and then leads him to the shade of the dunes, on the soft grass beside the TARDIS. “No one around, yeah?” She looks at him for confirmation and the Doctor makes a show of looking around himself in all directions before he grabs the coat from her arms and snaps it out in the breeze, then lays it flat.

Rose steps toward him, and she’s pushing the suit jacket off his shoulders, busy fingers working on the buttons of his oxford as he kisses her with an abandon she wasn’t sure he could. He slips his hands under her shirt, fingers splayed along her sides, slipping under the wire of her bra, and then he’s breaking the kiss to tug her shirt off over her head and Rose uses the opportunity to pull his t-shirt off over his head. She presses a hand to his chest, feeling the twin thumps of his hearts, and her breath hitches at the hunger in his gaze. 

Then he’s drawing her down with him, to lie on the coat, soft dune grass tickling the backs of her arms and the sound of a sighing wind above her head. He drops his mouth to her neck, sucking a bruise into her skin, and then down, lips and teeth following the lacy edge of the cup on her bra. Rose shudders and whimpers plaintively as he moves on, desperate to feel his mouth where she wants it. He grins into the skin of her stomach and Rose thinks he’s a cocky git and then his busy hands are tugging at her fly and she’s lifting her hips to shimmy out of her wet jeans. Something easier said than done unfortunately. 

The Doctor tugs on the unresisting material, and Rose giggles at his helpless gesture and sits up to help him undress her. Between the two of them, they get her out of her jeans and him out of his trousers and he, with that same cocky grin, has her out of her bra and he’s tossed it behind him somewhere. Rose has a moment to worry about the fate of her undergarment before he’s cupping her breasts with both hands, clever fingers rolling a nipple and the other under the ministrations of a set of teeth and a tongue Rose would like to dedicate sonnets to. She’s moaning and shuddering, breath coming in hitched gasps. He lets go of the nipple in his mouth with a pop and she lifts the arm covering her eyes to see his smug face. 

He’s settled over her, his legs between hers and Rose repeats the roll of her hips, this time no question that it’s effective as he’s hard and when she shimmies down and sneaks a hand between them to grasp him, he groans her name into the crook of her neck. She palms him over his pants and loves the way he responds to her touch. Feeling bold, she slips her hand under the waistband, to really touch him. 

When her hand wraps around him, her name on his lips is a plea and Rose pumps him once, twice and he shudders above her, a strangled cry escaping him. He catches her eye, and Rose licks her lips, and jacks him again. He’s propped up on both hands, and she can see the strain in his locked elbows. She rolls her head to the left, pressing open mouthed kisses to his wrist, and the Doctor hisses in a breath. Then he’s pulling back, and she loses her grip on him, and he’s settling on his haunches between her legs. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of her knickers and pulls them down, leaning in to press a kiss to the soft skin of her inner thigh. 

He grins wolfishly at her, and Rose feels the crackle of energy in her skin, and she’s desperate for him to touch her. “Doctor,” she moans, “please.” His breath leaves him in a rush and then he’s there, mouth on her cunt, tongue slipping in and out of her folds and Rose is writhing, trembling, and when he traces something circular on her clit, she cries out, eyes flying open to see the clear blue sky above her. She rocks her hips into his mouth, and the Doctor hums before sliding first one then two fingers inside. He curls them just so, and Rose feels the tightening coil of pleasure in her womb. 

She is standing on a precipice and the Doctor flicks her clit again with his tongue before settling into a rhythm of mouth and fingers that drives her higher and higher. Rose knows she’s babbling, and it’s please and oh God and Doctor, and a gasping plea for more, and she hears his chuckle when it’s fuck, Doctor, don’t stop, when he times the perfect curling of his fingers to the wicked thing he’s doing with his tongue. She’s scrabbling at the coat, fingers seeking purchase on something, anything to keep her tethered to the ground and she finally grips his hair. Her legs are trembling and he’s holding her down with one arm pressed over her stomach and Rose can feel the pressure building. 

The Doctor hums contentedly as she holds onto his head, hand in his hair, her nails probably digging into his scalp and she’s barely coherent, pleasure spiking along all her nerves and the soft wind from the sea makes her whole body break out into gooseflesh. The Doctor lifts his head, and Rose has a glimpse of him licking his lips, his eyes dark and she’s right there, and she whimpers plaintively, and he pumps his fingers in and out of her, thumb rubbing her clit and she’s there, and she’s gone and the coil snaps and she knows she cries out his name as she comes. 

When she comes back to herself, he’s beside her, hands stroking down her flanks. She’s breathing hard and feels flushed and wrung out. “Oh God,” Rose says, her voice husky, and the Doctor grins. 

“Nope, just me,” he says, popping the p and saluting her jauntily. 

Rose rolls her eyes and draws him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips, before pushing him over to straddle him. She shimmies down his body, and leans down, ghosting a breath over his cock and watching it jump and listening to his breathing hitch. She looks up at him and then pulls his pants down and off, freeing him. She wraps her hand around him, pumping up and down, before she leans up, and then settles herself over him. She hears and feels him hissing in a breath as she sinks down, impaling herself on him. 

“Oh Rose,” the Doctor breathes, “you feel so good.” Rose grins, she had him pinned for a talker. She lets his incoherent praise wash over her as she draws herself up and then down again, feeling the full length of him filling her and she shudders as she leans just right and his answering moan as she clenches around him involuntarily makes her do it again on purpose. This time he growls, and Rose is surprised by the hot swoop of desire that makes her whole body tingle. She leans down over him, still moving and he’s matching her with thrusts of his own now and Rose can feel the sweat breaking out on her temples as she grits her teeth to hold off another climax. She leans in and mouths his earlobe, and grins wolfishly when he swears, brokenly and in between moans. 

He settles his hands on her waist when she straightens, and directs the rhythm. She keeps it slow and deep, lovingly tending the fire he’d kindled in her earlier. She moans when his clever fingers find her clit again and she loses her rhythm entirely when he bucks up into her. She has almost no warning as he pulls her down to him and rolls them so she’s under him, and she arches up into him, as he thrusts into her, mouth busy with her breast and her own hand busy with her clit. He’s driving into her, each of his thrusts punctuated by her own gasping moans and then he reaches for her temple and she feels him press against her mind and forgetting her boundaries and closed doors she flings everything open and lets go. From far off she hears him cry out, and the pulse of pleasure in her mind is magnified by the feedback loop through their bodies and Rose loses herself in the rolling waves that rush through her.

Later, trembling in the afterglow, the Doctor is drawing circles on her stomach. She inhales deeply and shudders through the exhale as he rolls first one then the other nipple into hard peaks. She opens her eyes on a gasp, and blinks to clear the haze from her vision. 

“Rose,” he says, something like awe in his voice, when he sees she’s opened her eyes, “you’re amazing.”

Rose yawns, jaw-cracking and ending in a sighing hum. The Doctor presses a soft kiss to her forehead, tucking her hair back from her face. She rolls into him, curling her arm over his waist. She’s pressed to his chest, inhaling the clean, warm scent of him, and lulled by the double thump of his hearts, she sleeps. 

She wakes to the feel of cool drops of water on her skin, and rolls onto her back, the chill in the wind making her shiver. Gone is the sunny sky of earlier, it’s now a heavy, steel gray and Rose feels the air on her arms lift from the static charge. She sits up, and the not-so-distant rumble of thunder spurs her into action. She tugs her abandoned shirt on and searches out her knickers and her jeans. She pulls her knickers on and looks up to see the Doctor, hair dishevelled and holding his shoes and a pile of clothes in his arms.

“Storm’s brewing,” he says unnecessarily as he’s backlit by a flash of lightning. The resulting thunder rolls and rumbles through Rose’s breastbone. Another flash and this time a cracking, jagged peal of thunder sounds like it’s just overhead. She catches the Doctor’s eye, and gets to her feet, picking his coat up from the ground as she goes. 

“Race you to the TARDIS?” she calls over the rising howl of the wind, and they run. The sky opens up above them as they reach the door, rain falling in sheets and the wind bending the trees and sending fronds and leaves flying. 

The Doctor drops his pile of clothes at the door and bounds up the ramp, barefoot and wearing his trousers. Rose lingers at the door, watching the clouds scud wildly across the sky and a bolt of lightning that sizzles as it hits a tree not too far from where they are and the boom of thunder is deafening. She ducks inside at the next flash, closing the door on the storm and heading up the ramp to help the Doctor. 

The Doctor is pumping something on the side of the console with one hand and the other is twisting dials and Rose pecks at the keyboard and mans another set of knobs, and they both look over at the other at the same time, and reach out for the lever, pulling it together. The rotors start, and the TARDIS dematerializes, landing bumpily into the vortex. Both the Doctor and Rose are thrown to the floor as the TARDIS groans and shudders around them. Eventually the flight evens out, and Rose picks herself up off the floor, and reaches down for the Doctor. 

It isn’t until he’s on his feet again that he notices his state of undress and Rose realises her own distinct lack of clothing. He shuffles awkwardly past her, down the ramp and rifles through the pile of clothes. She catches her jeans when he tosses them to her, and she unrolls the stubborn material, shaking them out and feeling a shower of sand. The Doctor comes up with his coat, his shoes, and both the suit jacket and the oxford he’d been wearing. Rose gets her jeans, and one of her socks. Neither her bra, nor her trainers or her jacket are among the hastily gathered items. The Doctor is down a t-shirt and his socks. 

“My trainers!” Rose exclaims, “and my jacket! That was my favourite jacket you berk!” She jabs him in the chest with her finger, “you owe me a new one.” Rose shakes out the rest of her clothes, and glowers at the Doctor. 

“I’m sorry,” he says so penitently that Rose can’t hold on to the anger. She sighs and drags a hand through her salt-crusted hair. The Doctor reaches out to touch her, brushing his fingers across her cheek, “we’ll go to Iocate next, there’s a market that goes on for days. You’ll love it, stalls filled with trinkets and things from all over the universe, and travelling performers in the squares…” the Doctor trails off, a wistful look on his face, then he grins, and Rose grins back.


End file.
